I Turn to You
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Phil and Keely discover that Christmas truly can bring miracles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! See, I told you I would write another fic! Well anyway, this is NOT a oneshot and I have no idea how long it is going to be, I only have the first part of it planned out so far. Be patient, because ideas come to me eventually! Oh, and by the way, the song I'm going to use in this fic is called "I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera. Check it out on AOL music! I have the CD, but I hadn't listened to it in awhile, and I finally decided to listen to it again and I heard this song and my mind was screaming "PHEELY PLOT! PHEELY PLOT!" It was like an alarm clock! Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!

I Turn to You - Chapter 1

Phil and Keely were in their seats in last period - math. Keely despised math... it was her worst subject. She had a lot of trouble with it, but she had to admit that she had gotten better with Phil's tutoring. She loved hanging out with him. But what she loved even more was him PERIOD. She had always loved him. Everytime she had a boyfriend, it was to make Phil jealous... just to see what he would do. Everytime he tried to stop it.

She got so into her daydreaming that she didn't notice they were doing something new. Keely didn't get it at all. It was even worse when Mr. Hackett called on her to answer a question.

"Ms. Teslow? Can you answer question number two for us, please?" he asked. Keely's face turned as pale as a gravestone. "Uh... sure," she stuttered. She put on a fake smile and slowly looked down at the algebra book on her desk. She looked at Phil worriedly and he looked sympathetic. She just sat there, frozen.

'Everybody's staring at me,' she thought.

"Keely? Do you not understand this?" Mr. Hackett asked.

"Yes, of course I do, sir, it just takes me a little while."

"Well, that's perfectly alright. Take your time." She nodded her head and stared down at her algebra book again. Then, as if by a miracle, the bell rang. Everybody shot up and rushed to their lockers.

'Yes, there's the door! Just a couple more feet,' she thought. But then Mr. Hackett stopped her.

"Keely, could you come here, please?" he asked. She squinted in disappointment and walked over to her teacher. Phil waited for her at the door.

"Keely..." he said, "I don't think that you are getting what's going on in class. You seem to be spacing out very often. Do I need to move you up front away from Phil?" Keely stared at him and swallowed hard.

"No, sir, it's not that. I don't ever talk to him, I just..." she sighed. "I just space out a lot. It's like I can't control it."

"Well, I'll give you until three days after we come back from Thanksgiving break. If you don't start shaping up by then I'm going to have to move you up, okay?" he said. Keely nodded her head and smiled. Keely then made her way to the door.

"Have a nice Thanksgiving, Mr. Hackett!" Phil shouted as he walked out the door.

"You too, kids!" he shouted back.

"Phil, I hope we're not gonna be late for the bus," Keely said as they rushed outside to see the buses lined up. "Phew!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close, huh?"

"Yeah, Keel. I thought we were gonna miss it, too."

When they boarded the bus, they were lucky and found a window seat all the way at the very back.

"Keel, do you want the window seat? I don't mind, really."

"Really? Thanks, Phil!" she said and gave him a quick hug. He gazed at her as she sat down in her seat, her usual bouncy, happy self. He had been beginning to wonder if he was falling in love with his best friend.

'I mean, why would I NOT love her?' he thought. 'She's so perfect. She's pretty, funny, and smart!' Phil got so lost in thought about her that he didn't notice Keely was trying to talk to him.

"Phil? Come in, Phil! Earth to Phil!" she said over and over, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and came back into focus.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I spaced out."

"Well, you're not nearly as bad as me. I do it 24/7," Keely said, pulling out her portable CD player.

"Phil, you wanna listen to it?" she asked him nicely.  
"Uh, sure. Thanks, Keel." She smiled and gave him one of the small, delicate earpieces. She stuck the other one in her ear.

"What are we gonna listen to?" Phil asked her.

"I have five cds with me. Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Nickelback, Maroon 5, and Lindsay Lohan. And of course the radio."

"Do you wanna alternate song choices? Like you pick a song and I pick a song?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. You go first." Keely smiled and picked 'I Turn to You' by Christina Aguilera. She started to mouth the words when Phil looked at her dreamily. She didn't notice.

'This is our song,' Keely thought. 'Well, at least it WOULD be if we were together.' Little did she know that Phil was thinking the same thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, I JUST added the first chappie. But I was bored, so I decided to update. I know this story isn't exactly the best, but I'm glad you're still reading it! Here's chappie 2!

Chapter 2 -

"Ugh. Just our luck," Keely said. "My batteries run out." She wrapped up the headphones and stuffed the player into her bright pink Jansport bookbag.

"The batteries are probably just cold"  
"Yeah. But the fact that I haven't changed the batteries for three weeks might have something to do with it."

"Oh..." Phil dragged out, with that stupid little face he gets when he's wrong. Keely laughed and started shivering.

"Okay... these people are seriously nuts. They put the window down in the middle of winter. It's friggin' cold enough to snow, and I'm freezing! I seriously think I'm gonna freeze to death." She kept sitting there shivering as the cold air blew into her face. It was hard for her to even breathe. Phil asked the guy in the seat in front of them if he would put his window up.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Why? We're freezing!" Phil exclaimed.

"Live with it," he said snobbily. Phil rolled his eyes and almost slapped him and shouted, but he didn't want to upset Keely, so he just let it go. Instead he looked sadly at Keely, whos face was redder than ever.

"Keel... do want me to, um... keep you warm?" he asked her. Keely smiled and picked her head up.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"No, because then you'll freeze, too."

"Well... what do you want me to do?" he asked. They were both hoping for the same thing. Phil then put his arms around Keely and hugged her, keeping her warm. He hung on to her, and she got warmer instantly. They were both grinning the whole time.

Then their stop came up. They grabbed their things and walked out of the bus. Since they had gotten out earlier than usual, they were in no rush to get home so they went to the park.

"Hey, Phil? Thanks for keeping me warm on the bus," Keely said softly as she looked into Phil's eyes. He stared back at her.

"You're welcome," he said. Their conversation ended there.

"I wonder why it never snows here," Keely said, her eyes cast downward as she kicked a cold gray rock as she walked.

"I don't know. I really miss it from in the future. You could make it snow anytime you wanted to with the WIZRD. It has this special climate changer."

"You seriously suck." Phil laughed. "No really! You do! I've only seen snow twice in my whole life and I'm fifteen!"

"Well... I wish it snowed so that I could beat you at a snowball fight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well you're on of ot ever snows."

"Okay, deal." They shook hands jokingly.

"I guess only miracles bring snow," Keely said.

"Yeah. I agree"  
End of Chapter 2

Remember the whole 'miracles bring snow' thing, okay? It has something to do with the ending. PLEASE review! 


	3. Off the Table

To the following reviewers:

roxy-sweetie93 - I live in South Carolina, so I never get snow at Christmas. Usually it snows in January. Usually it doesn't snow at all... whick sucks really hard. Anyway, I think it's so awesome that u live in Australia, even though u don't get snow :(.

Animegirl1129 - Since I updated my fic SO quickly AND sent u that Thanksgiving e-card, give me something nice. Update YOUR fics! -growls and stares at Tia-

Anyway, here's chappie 3. And HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Chapter 3 - Off the Table

"Phil, I think we should be heading back to your house now. It's so great that my mom and I get to come over for Thanksgiving since we don't have any nearby relatives."

"Yeah. I'm glad you could come over, too. You WILL be sitting beside me at the table, though, remember that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Keely said and kissed Phil on the cheek. He stayed there for a second, dazed, not realizing Keely was still walking.

"Phil? Phil?" she said and walked back over to Phil. He instantly snapped out of it.

"Wha? Oh, I'm still here. Sorry."

"Okay, whatever. I'll race ya to your house!"

"Okay, but I have to warn you. I'm fast, I'm gonna beat you!"

"That's what you think. Ready... set... GO!" They took off running to the Diffy residence, Phil in the lead, but not by much. Then Keely pulled ahead, saying, "You're not gonna win, Philly-Willy!" she shouted as Phil pulled ahead. Now it was neck and neck with just a few feet to go.

"I thought we agreed that was off the table!" Phil said jokingly as Keely pulled ahead and won. She put on a grin so large her cheeks started to hurt.

"And you believed me?" she asked surprisingly. Phil laughed and pulled her in for a loving hug.

"I don't know why I did," he said.

"Me either." 'Oh, this would be the perfect time to kiss,' Keely thought. Once again Phil was thinking the same.  
End of Chapter 3

Well, there you go. Please review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 


	4. All I Want for Christmas

I'm glad you guys are reading it and I'm glad you all had a great Thanksgiving! Here's ur Thanksgiving present... an update! Haha... enjoy!

Chapter 4 - All I Want for Christmas

"Man, I wish Thanksgiving was tonight," Phil said to Keely as he surfed through the channels.

"Me, too. I love Thanksgiving!" Keely answered. 

"Hey, Keel? I was wondering... since we don't have anything to do right now... you wanna catch a movie?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be SO great! Yes, I'd love to!" she said excitedly.

"What do you wanna see?" he asked.

"Well, I'd like to see a Christmas movie."

"Me, too. How about that new movie about the two kids in high school that fall in love?"

"Oh, you mean Just Friends? Yeah, I've been wanting to see that! That sounds great! But I thought you didn't like chick flicks?" she asked.

"Well, I don't... but I knew you'd wanna see it and I even kinda wanted to see it. So... let's go I guess"  
"Okay, that sounds good." As Phil helped her put on her jacket, Keely's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Aw, man! That sucks! No, it's fine. I don't mind, really. Where am I gonna stay? Okay, I'll ask." Keely covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Uh, Phil? My mom was offered some extra holiday money and she's gonna leave town for Thanksgiving. Do you think I could stay here until Tuesday? We'll take the bus together and stuff."

"Oh, it's cool. I'll just go ask my parents." Keely nodded her head.

"Keely? It's cool with them!" he shouted from upstairs and ran back down. Keely smiled and pulled her hand away from the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Mom? It's cool with them. Yes, I know. Okay. WHAT?" she sighed. "Fine. Okay. Love you, too. Be careful. Bye." She then hung up and looked at Phil disappointedly.

"Phil? My mom wants me to go get my stuff at my house and she doesn't want me out after 11:00 and it's already 11:15. We're gonna have to see the movie tomorrow morning."

"Aw, man! Okay, that works. Let's go get your stuff." Keely nodded and they were out the door.

They got back at about 11:30 and went up to Phil's room and they each got on the internet... Keely on her laptop, Phil on his, side by side on his bed. Then Keely got an Instant Message. It was Via.

englishgurl90 - Hey Keel!

PDluvr01 - Hey Vi

englishgurl90 - what are you doing?

PDluvr - I'm staying at Phil's house for Thanksgiving until Tuesday. My mom went on a business trip

englishgurl90 - well that sux

PDluvr01 - tell me about it. so how's britain?

englishgurl90 - cold PDluvr01 - lol

englishgurl90 - yeah... haha

PDluvr01 - lol

englishgurl90 - ... OUCH

PDluvr01 - dont tell me u fell outta the chair again!

englishgurl90 - ...

PDluvr01 - lol

englishgurl90 - this is no laughing matter. it hurts!

PDluvr01 - ok, i just wont type 'lol'

englishgurl90 - okay thank u very much

Then Phil broke the silence between them. "Keel? I've been meaning to ask you... what does your screename stand for?" Keely blushed a bit.

"It stands for my crush's initials."

"Who's your crush?"

"Why would I tell you?" she said. Phil rolled his eyes lovingly and hugged Keely tightly.

englishgurl90 - okay i g2g, my cousin is kicking me off the computer... im gonna kill him one day... ttyl

PDluvr01 - lol, i would too... c ya

Then Via signed off and Phil and Keely began talking again.

"So..." Keely said as she looked at Phil's screen. "Hmm... KTluvr... who's KT? Does it stand for the name 'Katie?' " she asked, hoping for him to say no. He did. "Then what does it stand for?"

"Why would I tell you?" he asked.

"You're just getting me back for the thing I did to you, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said. Keely punched his arm and turned her attention back to her computer screen.

They just sat there talking for awhile until about 1:00 and Keely shut her computer down, pulled down Phil's bed, and changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and climbed into the bed.

"Uh, Keel? Where am I gonna sleep?"

"With me," she said as she patted the space beside her. "I can't sleep on couches, they make my back hurt."

Phil's jaw almost dropped through the floor. "Um... okay... this feels a little awkward."

"I know, but it's not like we're gonna do anything."

"Well, I know, but..."

"Just come on!" she said. He shrugged and climbed in beside her and turned over to her side. They looked into each others' eyes for awhile and talked about Christmas this year.

"Keel, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her.  
"A boyfriend. Desperately." Phil laughed. But Keely was thinking... 'What do I want for Christmas, you ask? You.'

End of Chapter 4

Okay, there you go. By the way, I went to see 'Just Friends' today... it was SO funny and it was REALLY REALLY good! It's a movie I highly recommend for you to go see! Anyway... review! HAPPY THANKSGIVING... even tho it's not exactly Thanksgiving anymore... o well. 


	5. Just Friends

I'm glad you guys are reading my fic! Remember to go see 'Just Friends,' okay? Okay. Moving on.

Chapter 5 - Just Friends

As Keely woke up, Phil was lying on his side right up against her back, his hand resting on her hip gently. Keely was so astonished that she didn't feel like getting up. She just laid there, feeling like she was going to melt. Unfortunately she had to wake him up so they could go see the movie.

"Phil? Phil?" she said, shaking him gently by the shoulder. 'Oh, I know what'll wake him up,' she thought, and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly shot up like a rocket.

"WHA? What happened?" he said, not aware of the position he was in. As soon as he saw what position he was in in his sleep, he slowly moved his hand away, his cheeks turning red.

"Phil, it's okay, I really didn't mind... you were keeping me warm." That made Phil blush even more and Keely couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Just... you." Phil sighed.

"I know, I like to make you laugh."

"I noticed."

They talked for a few minutes more before starting to get ready.

They arrived at the movie theater at about 11:30. "Wow, Phil... just in time, the next showing is at 11:40. What great luck!" Keely said as they walked into the mall. "I know, I'm so good!" he said. Keely laughed and put her arm through his. Phil casually looked at their linked arms and they just kept on walking.

After getting their popcorn and candy, they needed to save money so they got one drink.

"One straw or two?" asked the person behind the counter.

Keely and Phil both said, in unison, "One." They smiled. Keely bit her lip and looked at Phil, blushing.

"Okay. Enjoy your movie."

"We will, thank you," Keely said and they walked to the theater that was showing their movie.

As they watched the movie, all they could do was laugh.

"Oh my god, Phil, this is the funniest movie I've ever seen," Keely said as she laughed again. Phil answered yes after another laugh.

Then, at the end of the movie during the kissing scene, Keely laid her head on Phil's shoulder and began to cry.

"Oh, Phil... this movie is so cute! I knew they would be more than just friends! Most people are like that... especially boy and girl relationships."

Phil thought for a minute. "Funny you should say that. But yeah. I agree."

Phil sighed and turned his attention back to the movie and thought, 'Am I the only one that wants to be more than just friends?'

End of Chapter 5

Okay, did you like the fluffiness? Review and I'll know! 


	6. I Turn to You

koolishcutie112092 - I'm glad you felt special! Haha, luv ya 3

Chapter 6 - I Turn to You

"Oh, Phil, that movie was SO great!" Keely said as she once again linked her arm through his. He blushed again.

"Yeah, it was really good, Keel. What was your fave part?" he asked.  
"Well duh, silly, the kissing scene! But my favorite comedy scene was definitely when he was going nuts in the car because he messed up his chance with Jamie."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. But I thought the funniest part was when the twisted blonde, Samantha, sang that song 'Forgiveness.' That was so twisted!" he said. They instantly burst out laughing.

"Yeah.., it went..." They both started singing.

'Forgiveness

Is more than saying sorry

To forgive is divine

So let's have a glass of wine

And have make-up sex until the end of

Time, time, time, time.'

They bursted out laughing again and Keely had to lean on Phil to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Oh my gosh, I almost fell over..." she said, the two of them still laughing hysterically. They finally calmed down when Phil's mom pulled up. She saw them laughing and was itching to know what for.

"Hey kids, how was your date?" Phil's and Keely's faces instantly turned red and they slowly looked up at each other. Keely bit her lip nervously, smiling, and Phil grinned back at her.

"Uh... it was great, mom." Keely's face lit up instantly, her grin easily a mile long. Phil looked at her out of the corner of his eye and matched her grin.

"The movie was ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS!" Keely exclaimed.

"What was it rated?" Barb asked.

"PG-13."

Barb nodded her head. "Anyway, have you enjoyed your Thanksgiving so far, kids?"

"Yeah," Keely and Phil said in unison.

"Mom, will you turn on the radio?" Phil asked. Barb pushed in the button and her Christina Aguilera cd came on. The end of the 2nd song was on, which meant 'I Turn to You' was coming on. Keely grew a bit nervous, but she sang along with Christina. She knew that Barb and Phil wouldn't mind... she had sang in their car too many times to count. They had probably gotten used to it.

When I'm lost

In the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

When I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down, you're there

Pushing me to the top

You're always there givin' me all you've got

For a shield

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you For the strength

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you, yeah...

When I lose

The will to win

I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again

I can do

Anything Cuz your love is so amazing

Cuz your love inspires me

And when I need a friend, you're always by my side

Giving me faith, taking me through the night, yeah...

For a shield

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do, I turn to you, yeah

Oh...

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

For the one who I can run to... oh...

I turn to you...

To keep me safe and warm, yeah...

I turn to you

For the strength, yeah

For the will to carry on

For everything you do For everything that's true

I turn to you...

As the song ended, Barb and Phil looked at each other in amazement and they clapped. Keely smiled and laughed.  
"Keely, that was incredible, honey! You sing that song very well!" Barb exclaimed. Phil nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, Keels... great job." She smiled again.

"Keely, are you singing that to anyone in particular?" Barb asked.

Keely grinned and stared out the window.

End of Chapter 6 Did u like the song? that's my FAVE love song ever! Oh, and did u like the ending of the chappie? Review and I'll know! 


	7. Conversations

be234therz - I'm so glad that you've been reviewing and reading! Keep on doing it!

Chapter 7 - Conversations

"Ugh, I don't think I can wait any longer for Thanksgiving. I'm starving! Please tell me your mom is using the spray cans for food," Keely said.

"Afraid not, Keel. We're going out to eat," Phil said as he logged on to AOL.

"Where and when?" she asked as she logged on to her screename on AOL.

"I have no idea. Why don't you go ask my mom?" he asked.

"Okay," she said as she walked down the stairs.

"Mrs. Diffy? Do you know where we're going and when?" she asked.

"We thought we would let you and Phil pick."

"Really? Thanks! I'll go tell him and we'll decide."

"Okay." Keely then ran upstairs to tell him.

"Phil? She said she was gonna let us decide."

"Well you pick, then. As long as it's food it's good for me," Phil said.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Are you sure there isn't anything you know of around here that's good?" she asked.

"How about Denny's?"

"That's fine. They have a traditional Thanksgiving menu, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, for tonight"  
"Okay," she said. "Mrs. Diffy!" she yelled. "We decided on Denny's!"

"Okay, Keely!" she yelled back to her. Then Keely got an Instant Message from Owen.

"Oh, great..." she said and rolled her eyes.

"What, Keel?"

"Owen." Phil rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his screen.  
GirlMagnet1 - hey keel

PDluvr01 - hi owen

GirlMagnet1 - whatcha doin?

PDluvr01 - i'm at phil's place, im havin thanksgiving here since my mom's outta town. u?  
GirlMagnet1 - i'm bored to death hey listen, i was wondering...

PDluvr01 - yeah?

GirlMagnet1 - do you wanna go out sometime?

Keely acted like she was gonna gag. "Ewwww!" she exclaimed and laughed into Phil's chest.

"What?" he asked.  
"Owen just asked me out? That's so totally gross!" she said.

"You're not gonna say yes? I thought you were interested in him. You act like you are."

"Are you kidding? I HATE him! He's annoying and he's full of himself."

'That's good news,' Phil thought as he let out a relieved breath.  
PDluvr01 - no, sry

GirlMagnet1 - y? i realy like u

PDluvr01 - i like someone else

GirlMagnet1 - who?

PDluvr01 - im not gonna tell u

GirlMagnet1 - but i realy like u, keel

PDluvr01 - i said no

GirlMagnet1 - ok :(

"I think I handled that very well, don't you?" Keely asked Phil.

"Yeah, good job," Phil said. Keely smiled and Owen signed off. Then she got an Instant Message from Via.

englishgurl90 - im SOOO hungry

PDluvr01 - me 2... i think im gonna die

englishgurl90 - tell me about it. so what u doin?

PDluvr01 - nothing yet. u?

englishgurl90 - we're eatin in 30 min

PDluvr01 - grr...

englishgurl90 - lol

PDluvr01 - lol

PDluvr01 - i SERIOUSLY think im gonna die of starvation soon

englishgurl90 - when r u goin to eat?

PDluvr01 - we're goin out to eat... i hav no clue

englishgurl90 - well... go ask

PDluvr01 - ull never guess who asked me out

englishgurl90 - omg, who? spill!

PDluvr01 - nothin to be excited about

englishgurl90 - ugh... owen?

PDluvr01 - yeah

englishgurl90 - plz tell me u said no PDluvr01 - yeah

englishgurl90 - phew!

PDluvr01 - i wish u kno who would ask me out

englishgurl90 - yeah i'll bet u do... ur sn person, rite?

PDluvr01 - duh!

englishgurl90 - thot so

PDluvr01 - yeah

englishgurl90 - well i g2g, i need to get ready to go-go

PDluvr01 - lol, ok bye. hav fun!

englishgurl90 - thanx i will! u 2! lylas

PDluvr01 - i will. lylas

englishgurl90 has signed off.

"Well, Phil... is it time to go yet?"

"Fraid not," he said sadly.  
"Man!" she said disappointedly. "I'm so bored. Do you know any good You write your own stories about your fave show or movie or whatever."

"Nah. Anything else?"

Then she got an Instant Message from Tia.

GlamourGirl113 - hey girl! whats up with u?

PDluvr01 - hey girlie! nothing, u?

GlamourGirl113 - i'm goin shopping 2moro with my new friend Haley and i'm STARVING!

PDluvr01 - lol, me 2. I mite go shopping 2moro, im not sure yet

GlamourGirl113 - earth to keely! 2moro is BLACK FRIDAY! u hav to go shopping!

PDluvr01 - yeah, but my mom is outta town, i'm spendin thanxgivin with phil. i'm here til monday

GlamourGirl113 - so let him take u!

PDluvr01 - he doesnt like shopping tho

GlamourGirl113 - force him. force him and put on ur puppy pout, it always works

PDluvr01 - ok... i wish u were here, i miss u a lot, i kno u wouldve gone shopping 4 sure

GlamourGirl113 - i miss u 2 :(, we were like sisters... but did u make another gal friend yet?

PDluvr01 - actually, i did... her name's via, but shes in england 4 thanxgiv

GlamourGirl113 - holy shit!

PDluvr01 - watch ur language!

GlamourGirl113 - ... sry. but thats amazing, duz she hav that english accent?

PDluvr01 - yeah

GlamourGirl113 - thats awesome, i luv ppl like that

PDluvr01 - ud like her, shes fun

GlamourGirl113 - is she more fun than me :( ?

PDluvr01 - no of course not!

GlamourGirl113 - thats good to hear. well i g2g, time 2 eat

PDluvr01 - ok, hav fun! lylas

GlamourGirl113 - u 2. lylas

GlamourGirl113 has signed off 

"Kids! Time to go!" Barb yelled.

"Yes!" Keely yelled. She shut off her computer, closed down her laptop, and ran downstairs alongside Phil. He helped her put on her jacket, grabbed his, and they met Pim, Barb, and Lloyd in the car and they were off to Denny's.

End of Chapter 7 

Okay, I made up my mind. This fic is going to comtinue on through Christmas (their Christmas, not ours). Read and review! I have a great ending planned, too! The Pheely won't be happening for a while now, but there WILL be a LOT of sparks. I'm going to torture you like Disney does so you'll keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. Confused? This Helps

Author's note

Hey guys... in the last chapter, u kno how Keely says "Man!" she said disappointedly. "I'm so bored. Do you know any good You write your own stories about your fave show or movie or whatever."

That was NOT my fault, the site didnt post all of the sentence. Sry if u got confused! I hate Notepad... i swear its plotting on my life... 


	9. Just the Girl

Here's another update in the same day! Aren't I good? lol - i'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Just the Girl

"Whoa... I think I'm gonna blow, I'm so stuffed," Keely said as she slunk down in her chair, her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, me too," Phil said.

"No room for dessert?" Lloyd asked. Keely and Phil turned their heads toward him at the same time and gave him an 'are you nuts' look. Lloyd turned away and mumbled, "Guess not."

"Pim? Are you full?" Barb asked. But Pim was too busy playing with her WIZRD under the table to hear her mother. "Pim?" she asked louder than before.

"Wha? What's wrong?" Pim asked rather confusedly.  
"Put the WIZRD away and talk with your family," Barb said.

"Well technically Keely isn't family," Pim said. Barb rolled her eyes. Keely, however, overheard this, and her feelings were hurt. She looked down to her lap sadly. Pim looked at her and felt a little bad, but she ignored it as always.

"Well everybody's done... are you guys ready to head outta here?" Lloyd asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you ready to go, Keel?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Phil got up, let Keely out of the booth, and they headed to the door. Phil opened the door for Keely and they all got in his parent's van.

"Do you kids wanna listen to any music?" Barb asked.

"Sure," Pim, Phil, and Keely all said in unison.

"Mom, turn on my cd to number two," Phil said. Barb did as she was told. Everybody loved the song that came on, bursting through the speakers. Phil, Keely, and Pim all sang along.

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing

She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after

Cuz she's bittersweet

She knocks me off my feet

And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for

As the rest of the song played, Phil stared at Keely. 'She's just the firl I'm looking for,' thought Phil.

End of Chapter 8 


	10. Because of You

Okay, the song in this chappie has nothing to do with Pheely and it wont, so dont worry. I just used it cuz I LOVE it!

Chapter 9 - Because of You

When they got home, Keely and Phil rushed upstairs to get onto the internet again. Nobody was online that Keely and Phil were associated with at all, so they Instant Messaged each other. Keely started with it.

PDluvr01 - hi mr. fuzzy bear

KTluvr - ...

PDluvr01 - hey, we never said that was off the table!

KTluvr - i kno, i kno...

PDluvr01 - why won't u tell me what ur sn means?

KTluvr - cuz u wont tell me urs

PDluvr01 - i'll tell u this xmas

KTluvr - um... ok... cant be sooner?

PDluvr01 - well i plan on telling u then, but im not too sure

KTluvr - i plan on telling u what mine means at christmas too :)

PDLuvr01 - thats good news :-D, im anxious

KTluvr - ditto

As they fell asleep in his bed once again, Keely sound asleep, Phil gazed at her. He couldn't help but think of this Christmas... how would it be? What was he going to get her? And most importantly, how would she react when he told her how he felt about her? He was waiting for three years already to tell her, but everytime he tried to they always seemed to get interrupted. He was starting to get annoyed by it. He finally fell asleep, having pleasant dreams of their future together.

Keely was dreaming about her Christmases past, and how lonely they were before she met Phil. Just her and her mother on Christmas morning, all alone. Tia never came because she was always in New York during Christmas with her family. Her father, on the other hand, had never been there. He ran off with another woman when Keely was too little to remember anything. They had never heard of him since, and Keely missed him dearly. Keely's dream was interrupted when Phil woke her up in the morning.

"Keel? Keel? C'mon, wake up," Phil said as he shook her shoulder gently. Keely grunted and pulled the covers over her head and groaned.

"Five more minutes."

"No, come on. It's Black Friday... I thought I would take you shopping." Keely's eyes lit up and she sat up.

"Excuse me... did I hear you correctly? Did you say what I think you said?" Keely asked surprisingly. "But I thought you hated shopping"  
"Not when I'm with you."

"Aw, Phil! You're so sweet!" Keely said as she kissed Phil on the cheek and started getting ready. Phil was stunned for a second but shook it off and did the same.

"Well, where do you wanna go first, kids?" Barb asked as she looked at them in her rearview mirror and smiled. Phil looked at Keely, gesturing for her to pick.

"Uh... the mall. There's a huge sale at Urban Outfitters."

"Okay, Keely." Then Phil asked for her to put on the radio and she did. It wasn't long at all before Keely sang along.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should of known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing...

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you...

Because of you...

"Oh, I love that song, Phil, don't you?" she asked as she looked out the window awaiting for the next song to come on.

"Yeah, Keel. It's great." He sat there looking at her for at least ten minutes until they arrived at the mall.

End of Chapter 9

Press the purple button... 


	11. A Date?

Hey guys. Thanks for all the support and reviews! You guys are great!

Chapter 10 - A Date?

"Oh, this is so cute!" Keely exclaimed as she grabbed what seemed like everything that was on sale off of the rack.

"Keel, are you gonna buy everything?" Phil asked.

Keely shrugged. "Maybe." Phil smiled and rolled his eyes. "Um, ok... Phil, I'm gonna try this stuff on and I want you to tell me what you think about the outfits, okay?"

"Okay," he said. He loved watching her be a model... it was like she was HIS model to keep.

About three minutes later Keely came out in a black t-shirt, a jean skirt that went past her knees, black flip-flops, and a silver scarf around her neck with a black beret hat. Phil thought she looked gorgeous.

"Wow... perfect, Keel! You look great!"

"Thanks." She smiled and went into the room to change into another outfit. This time she had on another black t-shirt, but it said 'LOST IN MUSIC' in pink writing across the middle with guitars, drums, and microphones scattered all over it. Phil couldn't help but notice her jeans. They seemed like they fit perfectly. She was wearing pink Ug Boots with the fur rolled up so you couldn't see it, which matched with her shirt. Phil's jaw dropped. 'God, she's sexy,' he thought.

"Oh, I love that one, Keel," he said, staring at her. She spun around, smiled, and went back into the room and changed into one more outfit.

A plain red t-shirt, a jean skirt that went past her knees, a turqouise scarf with sequins all on it, and a rainbow bracelet with turquoise which tied in with her scarf, and black sequined flip-flops. Phil liked all three of them, so she decided to buy all three outfits.

Next they went to the arcade to play some games. Keely was hoping that Phil would win her a stuffed animal... that was always a sign that a boy liked you.

"Oh, look, Phil! Look at that adorable stuffed monkey!" she said. It was average size. It was brown with cream-colored 'skin.' Phil walked up to the cashier and asked him, "How many tickets is that brown monkey?" "That one is..." he scanned the shelf. "That one is one-hundred tickets." Keely's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you, Keel. I promise." Keely smiled and followed him around to all of the ticket-awarding games.

Sure enough, he got enough tickets and got Keely the stuffed monkey. As he handed it to her she said, "Oh, Phil! Thank you!" and kissed him on the cheek. It was pretty close to his lips this time.

"Hey, I promised, didn't I?" They both grinned at each other and Keely proudly tucked the monkey in one of her many thousands of shopping bags. Then they headed to the food court to get something to eat.

"Keel, what do you wanna eat?" he asked her as they looked around at all of the choices. They had Sbarro (pizza), Chick-fil-A, Quizno's Sub, Mandarin Express (which was Chinese food), and Rochester Hots and Burgers.  
"Geez, um... too hard to choose. What are you getting?" she asked.

"Sbarro. I could go for some pizza right now."

"Um... I guess I'll get that, too."

"Okay." Keely smiled and walked to the line with Phil to get her food.

They talked about Christmas while they ate. "Phil, what do you want for Christmas?" Keely asked.

"You," he mumbled. Luckily Keely didm't hear him.

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes growing wide. 'Did he say what I think he said?' she thought.

"I said... goo! You know that gooey stuff you stick to things? Yeah. That." Keely looked at him uncertainly.

"Okay..." she said as she shook her head quicky and looked around the mall. "Wow, this mall is big, huh? I can't get over it!"

"Oh, this is nothing compared to the mall in 2121," Phil whispered. "Some of them are..." but he was cut off by the one and only Owen approaching their table.

"Welly welly well, lookie here. Hey Keel, whatcha doin?" he asked.

"I'm on a..." she looked at Phil uneasily. "I'm... I'm on a date, Owen." Phil smiled at Keely and she smiled back.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later then"  
"Okay," Phil said, waving goodbye as he left the table.

As they both got up to throw their trash away, not one of them mentioned anything about Keely's claim about being on a date.

End of Chapter 10

Okay, review please! 


	12. Nobody 'til You

Chapter 11 - Nobody 'til You

"So now where are we going, kids?" Barb asked as they got into her van and sat in the very back. Once again Phil gestured for Keely to decide.

"Next is... Tanger Outlets. Oh, wait, that's a little too far..." she said disappointedly.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Barb said. Keel smiled.  
"Okay, thanks Mrs. Diffy."

"You're welcome, Keely." Then Barb turned on the music and Keely sang along once again. Lindsay Lohan was on this time.

I never walked on water, never saw

A reason to be going out that far

I never found a star that made a wish

But now the sky is listening to my heart

They can break me, make me

If they want they can chase me

Love me, hate me, I don't care anymore

Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights

There was nothing but sad goodbyes For me to fall through

Come true, my dreams are awakening

Somebody is making me The only one in the room

What nobody could do

Nobody til you

Nobody til you

And the more you talk, the less I fear

No matter what you say we are still in the same hemisphere And there's comfort in just knowing that

Wherever I go a part of me is staying here with you

So take me, shake me

If you want, you can chase me

Love me for me and stay away from the door

Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights

There was nothing but sad goodbyes For me to fall through

Come true, my dreams are awakening

Somebody is making me The only one in the room

What nobody could do

Nobody til you

What kind of world would it be

If you ever went away

And I can't go back to what I had

Cuz it'll never be the same

Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights

There was nothing but sad goodbyes

For me to fall through 

Come true, my dreams are awakening

Somebody is making me The only one in the room

What nobody could do

Nobody

Til you, I was nothing but lonely nights

There was nothing but sad goodbyes For me to fall through

Come true, I'm awakening, it's shaking me

Nobody knew what to do Nobody til, nobody til you

There were lonely nights

Til you, there were sad goodbyes

Come true, I'm awakening, it's shaking me Nobody knew what to do

Nobody til, nobody til you

'That was the perfect song for Phil and me,' thought Keely. She smiled at that thought, hoping for Phil to think the same thing. As they waited for another song to come on the radio, they all talked about Christmas again.  
"Mrs. Diffy? What do you want for Christmas this year?" Keely asked.

"Keely, you don't have to get me anything," Barb said politely.

"I want to," Keely said.

"Oh, thanks Keely, you're so sweet. Um... I really don't know what I want yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well let me know when you do. What about Pim and Mr. Diffy?" Keely asked.

"You're buying for them, too?"

"Yes," Keely said as she looked out the window.

"You're so generous, sweety. Well I know that Pim wants Lady X's cd"  
"The one I have or the old one?"

"The one you have, she already has the old one."

"Okay... Mr. Diffy?"

"Not sure yet."

"Okay." Then she turned to Phil. "What about you? What do you want?"

"I want... I really don't know yet either." Keely sighed.

"You people need to make up your minds. Christmas is just around the corner! I have a complete list of things I want."

"Like what?" Phil asked.

"An iPod, clothes, a few cds, and a boyfriend," she said jokingly. 'Did I include "you" in that sentence?' she thought.

Phil laughed and hugged Keely as they arrived at Tanger Outlets.

End of Chapter 11

Did you likey? I hope so! 


	13. Perfect Opportunity

I just wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Animegirl1129! I'm updating for you, luv ya!

Chapter 12 - Perfect Opportunity

"Geez... where does a girl start in but one, get one free paradise?" Keely asked as she looked at her surroundings.

Phil laughed and said, "How does a guy ESCAPE from paradise?" Keely rolled her eyes and punched Phil's arm lightly.

"Uh... I guess we can go into Gap first," said Keely as they headed to the store.

"Alright."

Keely didn't spend a very long time in Gap... maybe ten or fifteen minutes. (And that was good for her... she usually took longer than that!) She bought three long sleeved tops... one was red and said "Define Good" in pink writing and a penguin sliding down a little icy hill with an evil smirk on his face, one was dark green and said 'I LUV SOS' in giant light blue writing, and one had a pink guitar on it with music notes all over it, and the background was green.

"Phil, did you even bring any money incase you saw something that caught your eye?" Keely asked.

"Oh yeah, but I don't see anything I like yet."

"Oh, okay," she said as she walked up to the counter to pay for her clothes.

"Phil, do you see anwhere that you wanna go?" Keely asked as they walked out the door.

"Uh, yeah actually. Over there. Pac Sun."

"Oh. Okay, that works, I was gonna go in there anyway."

"Okay," he said as they strode into the store. Phil found a few shirts, just plain colors with the occasional brand name. Keely looked around and bought a light blue tube top with pretty brown spirals on it on the sides and a pair of jeans that were only ten dollars. She never really went for the torn and ripped jeans look, which she saw everywhere in there.

"Keely, don't you think it's getting a little too cold for tube tops?" Phil asked.  
"I'm saving it for spring and summer. And early fall." Then she began to whisper. "Plus, it was only three bucks... I'd be crazy not to get it. It was a great bargain!" Phil laughed.

This time she let Phil pay first, so he got in front of her and then she payed and they walked to the cafe to get something.

"Phil, what are you getting?" she asked as she carefully studied the menu.

"I think maybe just a milkshake. You?"

"Ice cream."

Keely nodded her head. "Do you wanna order first?"

"We'll order together. I'll pay for yours"  
"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded his head. Keely smiled and said, "Aw, thanks Phil!" and they went up to the counter and ordered. They sat outside and enjoyed their treats, overlooking the beautiful lake.  
"Wow, Phil, isn't it beautiful?" she said dreamily as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Yeah, it really is." 'Kinda like you. Infact, you're better,' he thought as he gazed at her.

"Mm... Phil, this is really good," Keely said with a full mouth. "You want some?" she asked, tilting the cone towards him.

"Sure," he said an licked the ice cream. "Wow, that IS good."

Keely smiled and licked the exact same spot he licked. Phil didn't notice and Keely was glad. What would he think if he saw her do that?

"I think I'm gonna go get one of those. Watch my milkshake," he said, handing it to her. She smiled and said okay quietly.

Then she secretly drank some, making an odd sucking sound because it wasn't totally defrosted. She sat there and drank more until Phil came out and saw her.

"Did you steal some of my milkshake?" he asked, acting serious and took a big slurp.

"Who, me? Never." she said, putting on an innocent smile and making the shape of a halo with her hand. She brought her hand above her head and pretended to sing. Phil rolled his eyes lovingly and hugged her, her head resting on his shoulder. But this time, she didn't remove her head from its perfect resting place. He didn't seem to mind at all. He just sat there with his arm around her neck.

'This is my perfect opportunity to tell him!' Keely thought. So she decided to... but she chickened out.  
"Uh, Phil?" she hesitantly asked.  
"Yeah, Keel?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I... I L-" 'Oh, I just can't do it!' she thought.

"I think we should get going, it's already 6:00."

"Okay," Phil said as he sat up. They both got up and headed down to the parking lot, where his mom was waiting.

"Well, are we done for the day?" Barb asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Diffy"  
"Okay," she said. Everyone was silent the rest of the way home.

End of Chapter 12 


	14. Not a Good Enough Risk

Okay, guys, guess what? There's an Xmas Phil eppie coming on this Friday 6:30, the usual time. Make sure you watch it, I can't wait!

Animegirl1129 - i hope you had a great b-day! i cant believe that you're gonna be 16 next time! tear... they grow up so fast! lol

Chapter 14 - Not a Good Enough Risk

Phil and Keely had had a great weekend together, but now, unfortunately, it was time to go back to school. They were at the bus stop by 7:15 and waited for the bus, the two of them shivering. Phil could see that Keely was cold, so again he held her in his arms to keep her warm. It helped tremendously.

"YES! The bus is here! Salvation!" Phil exclaimed as the bus rounded the far corner.

"Do I hear Angels singing?" Keely asked jokingly. Phil chuckled. They were so cold that it seemed like the bus was just a mirage in the distance. But it finally got to them and they boarded the bus and found a seat together in the middle, slightly towards the front. Keely then pulled out her CD player and gave one of the ear pieces to Phil.

"Are the batteries still old?" Phil asked.

"Nope. They're fresh. Oh, I am so good," Keely joked. Phil snickered.

"So, what are we gonna listen to?" Phil asked.

"It's your turn to pick a song first today. You tell me."

"Okay... you have your Nickelback CD with you?" he asked. Keely pulled out her CD case and flipped through it quickly.

"Which one... Curb or All the Right Reasons?" she asked, showing them both to him.

"All the Right Reasons."

"Okay," she said as she popped it into the CD player. "Which song?"

"Photograph," Phil said, looking at the number on the CD player, blinking "3."

As the song played, Phil and Keely mouthed the words together perfectly, not ever missing a word.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

Everytime I do it makes me... As the song ended, Keely flipped through her CD case and pulled out Mariah Carey, 'The Emancipation of Mimi,' and put on song number 11. It was called 'I Wish You Knew.' Keely immediately began mouthing the words while Phil gazed at her.

I've got to see you

Wherever you are

And I've got to be there

I'm wishing on stars

I've got to reveal what's inside of my heart

But the words escape me and I'm paralyzed

So helpless when I

Look into your eyes

And how I wish you only knew

What I feel inside for you

You probably haven't got a clue

But I wish you knew

How I love you baby

Honestly I know it's silly of me

To want you so badly

But keep it concealed

See my inferiority complex kicks in And the words escape me and I'm paralyzed

So helpless when I

Look into your eyes

And how I wish you only knew

What I feel inside for you

You probably haven't got a clue

But I wish you knew

How I love you baby

And how I wish you only knew

What I feel inside for you

You probably haven't got a clue

But I wish you knew

How I love you baby...

Oh I wish you knew... oh

What I feel inside for you...

Probably haven't got a clue...

But I wish you knew How I love you baby... oh

Keely loved that song, even though it usually depressed her. It was as if the song perfectly spoke for her. She always got paralyzed when she looked into his eyes everytime she tried to tell him... which was at least five times before... literally. She just couldn't... she was always afraid to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same? What would it do to their friendship?

And the song spoke for her again... she wanted him so badly she could hardly stand it. Sometimes she thought it WAS a bit silly to how much she wanted him. But she couldn't help it. Besides, nobody knew about her little crush except for her mom and Via. Via didn't mind at how much she talked about him, since she usually joined in and gave her ideas to how she could get him, which was one of the other reasons she was happy to have Via as a friend. Her mom never seemed to mind either... but the only place she talked about him at home was on the phone with Via, online with Via, in her mind, and especially in her diary.

She always wrote about him every day after school. The funny things he did. The nice things he did. The goofy grins, the sparks between them that she mostly created. There were sparks every day, and he never seemed to mind, which was good for Keely's sake. Sometimes she couldn't help but think that she loved her too.

But the thing was, she didn't know for sure. And she loved the sparks. She wanted to tell him dearly... but what would happen? There was no way to see unless she told him. But what if he hated her after that and didn't feel the same way?

That was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

End of Chapter 14 


	15. The One That Got Away

Okay, I've never HEARD the song in this chappie, but i saw the lyrics on the internet and I thought it was perfect! Natasha Bedingfield is the artist... she SO totally rocks!

Chapter 15 - The One That Got Away

"Okay, Keely," Mr. Hackett said, addressing her raised hand. "Can YOU tell us the answer to question number twelve?"

"I'm not sure if it's right, but I got..." she said, looking down at her paper, "four."

"That's absolutely right! Great job!" he said. Keely smiled and looked at Phil. He nodded approvingly at her and her smile grew even wider as the bell rang. But again, Mr. Hackett called her up after class. Phil went to his locker and then to hers to get her things.

"Keely, you've been doing an excellent job these past few days. I don't think I'm going to have to move you after all." Keely grinned and he told her that she could leave.

"Oh, Phil, thanks!" she said gratefully, taking her bookbag from his hands as they walked down the hallway. "And guess what? I don't have to move up to a different desk!"

Phil said, "That's great, Keel! You know, I'm very proud of you, I'm glad that you're doing better!"

Keely blushed and said slowly, "Really? Thanks, Phil! That means a lot to me!"

"Well, Phil," she said as she walked into the video lab, "Are you ready to start filming tomorrow's news?"

"You bet," Phil said as he sat his things down in the corner of the room and walked over to the camera.

He focused in on Keely with his camera and she checked her makeup before they started filming. She counted down on her fingers '5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' and they began filming.

"Good morning, H.G. Wells. This is Keely Teslow with the news." Phil gazed at her through the camera, only picking up a few of the lines she said because he was lost in her eyes.

"Today's lunch is fish sticks... " She then glanced down at her paper.

"Our holiday dance is December 8th. If you have received any infractions, Saturday school, detention, or OSS so far in this quarter you will not be able to attend. Sorry, people..." she said with a touch of humor that made Phil laugh.

"And now here's Danny Dawkins with the weather. Have a great day!" she said, flipping her hair and flashing a grin that almost made Phil go crazy. "And... cut!" Phil then turned off the camera and she walked up to the camera, got the disk, and moved over to the computer to put it in so she could watch for flaws incase they had to do some things over again.

Then she flashed onto the screen and they both watched.

"Good morning. This is Keely Teslow with the news. Today's birthdays are... Alicia Sipos, Lindsey Yarbro, Louis Folia, Taylor Andis, and Sean Harner. Happy birthday to you all! Today's lunch is fish sticks. Our holiday dance is December 8th. If you have received any infractions, Saturday school, detention, or OSS so far in this quarter you will not be able to attend. Sorry, people..."

Phil was grinning the whole time, while Keely's eyes were squinted. She was concentrating. Phil couldn't help but grin at her, and then he turned back to the screen.  
"And now here's Danny Dawkins with the weather. Have a great day!" Keely had that nervous look on her face as she turned off the silver laptop.

"So, Phil, how was it?"

Phil grinned again. "It was perfect, Keel. Just perfect."

"Did I look okay?"

"Keel, you looked great. You always look great!" Keely smiled at Phil and they gazed at each other for a second and then went outside so that Phil's mom could pick them up.

As they gathered their things and headed out the door, Keely said worriedly, "Are you SURE I looked okay?"

Phil rolled his eyes lovingly and said, "Keel, I told you, you looked absolutely perfect, as always."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, good. Thanks." Then Phil's mom pulled up. Phil opened Keely's door and she grinned at him. She climbed into the car and then Phil went around to the other side and sat down.

"Hi, kids. How was video lab today?" Barb asked.

"It was great, Mrs. Diffy."

"That's great."

Keely smiled and asked for the radio (of course). They were just in time... the song came on as soon as Barb turned it on.

Would you spare me a minute, give me a single chance

To look in your eyes, let me hold your hand

I want to get close enough to read you, understand you

Open up your heart, open up your mind

Nobody needs another stalker in their life

I'm only here to help you learn to love me, to know me

I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away

I need a look that stuns you, makes you wanna stay

Don't wanna speak incase it comes out wrong

Don't wanna blink cuz in that second, you could be gone

I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around

I need a bridge to help me cross this dangerous ground

Meet me in the middle like I want you to

I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through

Did you see me staring? You caught my eye

Don't turn around, don't walk away

The night is young, can we get together?

Got so many questions, feelings I can't explain

We're worlds apart, don't even know your name

I'm longing to give you my heart

I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away

I need a look that stuns you, makes you wanna stay

Don't wanna speak incase it comes out wrong

Don't wanna blink cuz in that second, you could be gone

I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around

I need a bridge to help me cross this dangerous ground Meet me in the middle like I want you to

I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through Turn around, don't evaporate

Like you never came around Don't be a ghost forever, never there to haunt me

Sliding doors, they're not just on a train

We're alone on a platform in the rain

There's a chance and it won't come again

Turn around, your whole life has changed

I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away

I need a look that stuns you, you makes you wanna stay

Don't wanna speak in case it comes out wrong

Don't want to blink cuz in that second, you could be gone

I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around

I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground

Meet me in the middle like I want you to

I gotta find your heart so I can shoot my arrow through End of Chapter 15

Okay, are you happy I updated? lol... anyway, please review! 


	16. These Words

Chapter 16 - These Words

The days were passing by very quickly lately, it seemed to Keely. Christmas break was in only two days! Keely couldn't wait until Christmas... presents, family, more food... and she was hoping to reveal what was inside of her heart... her feelings for Phil.

Phil was thinking the same. He had also planned on telling Keely how he felt about her. But he was terrified. What if she didn't feel the same? What would it do to their friendship? And most of all, how would she react? He didn't want to risk it. But he kept telling himself not to worry at all. After all, there WAS a 50/50 chance that she felt the same.

"Phil? After school I wanna go to that new music store to buy a CD with my allowance. It's on sale... only 5 to 6 bucks!" Keely said as she shoved a french fry into her mouth. Phil did the same.

"Are you saying you want me to go with you?" he asked sarcastically. Keely glared a him jokingly.

"Of course I do! What are you, loopy?"

"Sometimes I'm not too sure."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Ya got that right." Phil then returned her glare.

It wasn't too long before Keely ran out of fries and stole most of Phil's. He never really minded at all... he really didn't like fries a lot.

"Phil, I just don't understand how you CAN'T like fries," Keely said, her eyes wide.

"Well, I like them, but not a lot. They're not my favorite food."

"What is, then?"

"Pizza," he said, snatching up his pizza and taking a huge bite out of it like a hungry animal. Keely laughed and continued eating, observing Phil as he ate with a grin.

"Well, I'll see you later," Keely said as they walked down the hall, before Keely turned to go into Spanish class. "Remember to wait for me."

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"Bye," she said, walking outside to her portable.

After school that day, Phil and Keely boarded the bus and did their usual... music and talking. After they got off at their stop, they headed to Phil's house to get a ride to the music store.

Keely felt like she was in music paradise. All around her were brilliant CD's, all aligned and perfectly organized! (It's not too often when you see that!) Keely browsed around, found the CD that she wanted, and payed for it and headed out the door to the parking lot.

"Which CD did you buy?" Phil asked her.

"Natasha Bedingfield," she said, flashing a grin at Phil. He tried to contain himself from kissing her, and luckily he did. He couldn't ever resist that smile.

"Oh, cool. I got Nickelback."

"The one I have?" Keely asked.

"Yep. I love that CD"  
"Me too... I love number six."

"Which one is that? Far Away?"

Keely nodded her head and Phil nodded his too, and they climbed into the car and Keely put her CD in.

Threw some chords together The combination D-E-F

Is who I am, is what I do

And I was gonna lay it down for you

Try to focus my attention

But I feel so A-D-D

I need some help, some inspiration

Whoah oh...

Tryin' to find the magic

Tryin' to write a classic

Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?

Waste-bin full of paper Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

There's no other way

To better say

I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats

Recited it over a hip-hop beat I'm having trouble saying what I mean

With dead poets and drum machines

I know I had some studio time booked

But I couldn't find a killer hook

Now you've gone and raised the bar right up

Nothing I write is good enough These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

There's no other way To better say

I love you, I love you...

I'm getting off my stage

The curtains pull away

No hyperbole to hide behind

My naked soul exposes

Whoah... oh... oh... oh... whoah

Tryin' to find the magic Tryin' to write a classic

Waste-bin full of paper

Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own

From my heart flow

I love you, I love you...

That's all I got to say

Can't think of a better way

And that's all I've got to say

I love you, is that okay?

End of Chapter 16 


	17. Christmas Break

Yet another Pheely song in this chappie!

Chapter 17 - Christmas Break

Keely glanced at the clock. Only five more minutes until Christmas break. Keely thought that she might lose her mind if the bell didn't ring anytime soon.

But then, finally, it did. Everyone instantly gathered their things and rushed out the door as Mr. Hackett yelled, "Merry Christmas, kids!" But of course it didn't do any good for anyone except Phil and Keely.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hackett!" Keely and Phil said in unison as they ran out the door to their lockers.

"I seriously thought I was gonna blow in there. How does a half day seem so long?" Keely asked. Phil shrugged and said, "I don't know, but it WAS annoying."

"Tell me about it," Keely said through gritted teeth as they walked down the hall.

As they boarded the bus, they sat in the very front seat of the bus and Keely pulled out her CD player again. This time they listened to the radio, and there was a two hour uninterrupted Christmas song marathon.

"And now, the two hour Christmas song marathon begins with Britney Spears' Christmas love song, "My Only Wish." Enjoy and have a great two hours, everybody!" The announcer said as the music started.

Last night I took a walk in the snow

Couples holding hands, places to go

Seems like everyone but me is in love

Santa, can you hear me

I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss

I sent it off, it just said this

I know what I want this year Santa can you hear me

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me, someone to hold

Maybe, maybe

He'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa, can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is here

He's all I want, just for me 

Underneath my Christmas tree 

I'll be waiting here

Santa, that's my only wish this year

Christmas eve I just can't sleep

Would I be wrong for taking a peek?

Cause I heard that you're coming to town

Santa, can you hear me?

Really hope that you're on your way

With something special for me in your sleigh

Oh please make my wish come true

Santa, can you hear me?

I want my baby, baby

I want someone to love me, someone to hold

Maybe, maybe

We'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa, can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is near

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here

Santa, that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time

Bring me love I can call all mine

Cuz I have been so good this year

Can't be alone under the mistletoe

He's all I want in a big red bow

Santa, can you hear me?

I have been so good this year

And all I want is one thing

Tell me my true love is near

He's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

I'll be waiting here Oh Santa can you hear me

Well he's all I want, just for me

Underneath my Christmas tree

Oh, I'll be waiting here

Santa, that's my only wish this year

Keely smiled as the song ended. He WAS her only wish and would always be.

End of Chapter 17

I HIGHLY recommend u try to find that song somewhere on the internet and listen to it... i dont like britney spears, but i LOVE this song! Anyway, read and review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I've taken so long to update... but I've been pretty busy and I started a Balto fic, so I haven't worked on this much. Anyway, this story will be ending soon. I give thanks to the following reviewers:

lucky-starz06 - thanx 4 reading and reviewing, I'm glad I met u! Love ya Tuffy ;)!

Animegirl1129 - words cant describe how much i look up to u and appreciate u. Thank u for being my inspiration!

be234therz - i'm so glad that you love all of my fics! Please keep reading and reviewing!

CiTyGrL0912 - thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing!

Kallie Lynne - thank you so much 4 thinking my style of writing is perfect! ur review made me feel so great! Thank you SOOOO much!

Okay, I'm done. Enjoy chapter 18! (oh... and i can't believe Keely starts with the ornaments before the lights! I don't do that, just so you know.. its in the eppie!)

Chapter 18 

Phil waited patiently on the couch for Keely. She was supposed to come over to help Phil decorate their house. Finally the doorbell rang and he opened it to reveal Keely on the other side.  
"Morning, Phil!" she said, stepping through the door.

"Morning, Keely. Ready to start decorating"  
"You bet!"

"Okay... first I like to start with the ornaments, then the lights--"

"Yeah, I know." Keely smiled at him and helped Phil put on the ornaments. She placed the tiny framed picture of them together in the very middle of the tree. Phil seemed to stare back at her through the picture.

"Wow, Phil, you have a lot of ornaments!" she exclaimed as she picked up another one and placed it near the top of the tree.

"Yeah. My mom kinda went on an ornament spree last year."

"I don't know anyone that has this many ornaments! It's almost scary!"

Phil laughed and put another ornament carefully on the tree.  
They took their time with the ornaments and then began with the white lights.

"Ugh," Keely grunted. "This is the worst part of decorating the tree."

"Amen to that, sister!" Phil said as he grabbed a string of lights and started wrapping them around the tree.

"This is gonna take forever," Keely said as she moved to another spot on the tree.

"Well we're defininitely not gonna finish today," Phil said.

"Yeah. Not happening," Keely said as she flopped onto his couch. "Well, on the bright side, we've gotten most of them done in the past hour. If we work hard we might be able to finish them today."

"I don't think so, Keel. I tire out easily"  
"Aw, what's the matter? Is Phil Diffy not a strong little man?" she asked, poking his side teasingly.  
"No. No, I'm not." Keely rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not blaming you. I'm tired myself."

"Yeah... well we could take a nap, you know."

"Yeah, let's do that," she said, making her head more cozier on Phil's shoulder. He smiled and laid down, resting his head on the pillow next to him.

"Comfy?" Keely asked as she closed her eyes.  
"You bet," he said as she slid her hand across his chest and eventually fell asleep. Her hand was like a signal for him to fall asleep, so he did. And his dreams were pleasant because they were of Keely.

End of Chapter 18

Okay, sorry this was REALLY short, but I'm tired and you people wanted me to update so I did. Please read and review! 


	19. O Robotree

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy decorating for Xmas and I've been busy with school, but now it's Xmas break! YAYYYYYY! I'll be updating a lot, so... yeah. Enjoy chappie 19! Oh, and I don't really remember EXACTLY how the Robotree song went, but I'll try my best! I have NO idea what the verse was after the 'its christmas please dont kill us' part, im just gonna type something that rhymes! Sorry... I'm doing my best! lol... enjoy!

Chapter 19 - O Robotree

Keely yawned as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. She took a glance at the clock and she concluded that she had been asleep on top of Phil for at least two hours.  
She looked down on Phil and she carefully got off of the couch, careful not to wake him up. She began putting more ornaments on the tree and then began the lights.

Phil woke up about thirty minutes after Keely. His yawn was a signal to her that he was up.

"Well, hi, sleepyhead," Keely said playfully as she turned her attention back to the Christmas tree.

"How long was I asleep?" Phil asked, his eyes drooping heavily.

"Two and a half hours. I bet you feel better, huh?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Heck, yeah." He then glanced at the tree. "Wow, Keel, you've gotten a lot done since I was asleep. When did you wake up?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Wow, that's it?"

Keely nodded. Phil then said, "How did you work so fast?"

"It's a woman thing... unless Pim zapped me with the WIZRD," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "I wouldn't doubt it."

Keely laughed as Pim walked into the room.

"Nice job with the tree, Blondie," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Keely's and Phil's eyes grew wide and they slowly turned their heads toward the kitchen and then turned their heads towards each other.

"She must be in a good mood today," Phil said as he gazed at Keely.

"Yeah," Keely said and began on the lights again.

"Keel, you want some help with that?" Phil asked nicely.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

Phil smiled and kneeled down and grabbed some lights to put on the tree.

About an hour later, they finished the lights and they went up to his room to relax for a while.

"Wow, Phil... I'm pooped," Keely said as she flopped down onto Phil's bed. "Whoa, your bed is really comfy!"

"Thank you... and I am, too. Do you wanna finish decorating tonight or tomorrow?"

"I think we could probably finish tonight, what do you think?"

"It's up to you."

"Okay, I guess we can try, then."

Phil nodded his head and flipped on his TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked Keely.  
"Uh... I don't know... how about MTV? TRL should be on right now."

"Sure."

Keely grinned and fluffed the pillows behind her before laying down. Phil did the same.

"Hey, everyone, this is Vanessa hosting TRL! How is everyone out there in the audience?" she asked as the crowd cheered in the background.

"Well that's great! And as you know, we have Lady X here today as the co-host--" she was then interrupted by the crowd as they cheered for Lady X, and then Vanessa continued.

"So here she is, everyone, Lady X!" Everyone cheered once again as Lady X appeared from behind the doorway and walked into the colorful room.

"Oh, awesome, Phil, I didn't know that Lady X was on today! We so totally can't miss this!"

"Yeah, I agree," Phil said cheerfully. "Hey, Keel, do you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great."

"Okay," he said as he opened his door and walked downstairs.

A few minutes later Phil came upstairs with a huge bowl of popcorn and two orange sodas.  
"Thanks, Phil," she said, gratefully taking one of the sodas from his hand.

Keely tried to open it but she didn't succeed. "Uh, Phil? Could you open this for me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, taking the can and opening it in less than two seconds.

"Wow, you're strong!" she said, squeezing his bare arm playfully and taking a drink.

"I know, it's part of what makes me so adorable," he said with his usual boyish grin that always made Keely melt. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." But Phil couldn't tell if she was kidding... or if she was being serious. He just decided to let it go.

After TRL was over, Keely said, "So, let's go try to finish the tree now."

"Okay," Phil said as they walked downstairs.

They finished in another hour. Now all that was left was the star that belonged on the top.

"So, who's putting the star on top this year?" Keely asked.

"Let's ask Pim. If she doesn't wanna do it, you can," Phil said.

"Okay. Pim!" she yelled. Pim walked slowly down the stairs.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Do you wanna put the star at the top?" Phil asked.

Pim's face lit up like a Christmas tree (haha). "You bet, bro!" she said, rushing over to Phil and taking it out of his hand. She climbed up the ladder and slowly placed the star on its perch, cherishing the moment. Keely and Phil smiled at Pim. She might've been evil, but she was cute in a little-kid-cuteness-at-Christmas kinda way.

Pim then stepped down off of the ladder and stood beside Phil and Keely, and all three of them gazed at the star. It was finally finished, and it looked as beautiful as it ever had before.

Then all three of them sang "O Robotree." Phil had taught it to her this year so she didn't feel like a reject in the Diffy household when the tree was finished.

O Robotree, O Robotree,

You stand just to thrill us

O Robotree, O Robotree

It's Christmas, please don't kill us

We didn't mean to make you mad

Or make you very sad (thats the part i was talking about)

O Robotree, O Robotree

It's Christmas, please don't kill us

Or your money back!

After they were done singing they all laughed loudly and they put in a Christmas movie and sat on the couch together... Keely on the left, Phil in the middle, and Pim on the right.

"What are we watching, Phil?" Keely asked as he put the DVD in.

"We are watching The Santa Clause 2," Phil said as he climbed onto the couch beside Keely.

"Oh, I love that movie, Phil! Good choice!" Keely exclaimed. Pim nodded her head in agreement.

As they watched the movie, Pim said, "Can you believe there's only nine more days until Christmas?"

"No," Keely and Phil said in unison. They smiled at each other.

"Pim, what do you want for Christmas?" Keely asked her.

"Uh... money I guess. What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. You can just get me money, too."

"Oh, I'm not buying you anything, I was just wondering"  
Keely frowned. "Oh."

Pim saw her look of sadness and said, "Chill, Blondie, I was kidding. It's Christmas. Why wouldn't I get you anything?"

Keely smiled and gave Pim a noogie. "Oh, come on, now... too much love." she said, trying to pull away from Keely's grasp.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Keely said.

"Oh, too bad," Pim said. Keely smiled, rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the TV screen. They watched the rest of the movie silently, laughing every now and then.

After the movie was over, Phil walked Keely to her house.

"Thanks for everything, Keel, you really helped us. Pim would've never helped me decorate with Mom and Dad gone."

Keely smiled. "No probem, Phil. I love being with you!" She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and backed up slowly inside her doorway.

"Goodnight, Philly-Willy," she said, biting her lip. Phil said nothing. He was in a daze.  
Keely closed the door and turned her back up against it and slid down slightly. She hoped that what she just did didn't freak him out much. Boy, was she right!

End of Chapter 19

Please review! 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks so much for the reviews, people! Special thanks to the following reviewers:

Dash Unicorn - interesting review... and I knew it was you by the screename... nice idea, Phil!

roxy-sweetie93 - it was a bad freak out, since she doesnt know that he loves her, so she thought that he might think weird of her because she kissed him on the cheek. Hope that clears things up for ya, and it's okay, people get a little confused once in a while ;)

Onto the next chappie! Oh, and the song in here is one I wrote! I used it in one of my other fics... okay, enjoy!

Chapter 20

As soon as Phil woke up the next morning, he called Keely, as he did every day on weekends and breaks.

"Hello?" Keely said, her bouncy happy voice filling Phil's heart with joy.

"Hey, Keel, it's me."

"Hi, Phil! I was waiting patiently by the phone... I knew you would call."

Phil smiled and said, "Well, that's good. I expect you to know that I'll call every day now."

"I do know... I've known for a while now," Keely said, with a huge grin slapped across her face.

Phil smiled and said, "Well... do you think you could hang out here for the day until we open presents tonight?"

"Uh... my mom said I shouldn't since we'll be with you guys for a long time tonight," Keely said sadly.

"But there's nobody home today, and I'm lonely," he said, acting sad and disappointed.

Keely frowned and couldn't help but ask her mother. "Okay... I'll ask, but it won't do any good." She then sat the phone down on the coffee table and went to ak her mother. Surprisingly, she said yes.

"Phil! My mom said yes, miraculously!" she said excitedly.

"Really? That's great! So what time will you be over?"

"Well, I'm still in my pajamas and I don't have any makeup on, so I look pretty scary... I'll be over in about an hour, I need to take a shower, too."

"Okay, see you then."

"Do you think you can handle being alone until I get there?" Keely teased.

"I think I might be able to... I'll try," Phil teased back. Keely rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Phil."

"Bye, Keel." Then he hung up.

Keely was over to Phil's house in 45 minutes. She brought her hand up to the door to knock, but Phil opened it before she succeeded. She smiled at him and walked in.

"Hey, Phil... were you like watching for me or did you just happen to open the door when I JUST HAPPENED to come to your house?" Keely asked teasingly.

"I'm not too sure," he said, rubbing his chin with a boyish expression.

Keely laughed and went into the family room and flopped down on the couch.

"So, Phil... what do you want to do?" Keely asked as she looked around the room and turned the TV on.

"I don't know."

"Ooh, will you teach me how to play your drums?" she asked excitedly as she got up off of the comfortable couch.

"Sure, why not?" Phil said as they raced up to his room.

Keely immediately sat down on Phil's stool and took the drumsticks and started beating on the drums.

As Phil came upstairs, he plugged his ears playfully and shouted, "What is that horrible racket?"

Keely stopped playing and rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Phil."

Phil smiled with his boyish grin and walked over to Keely.

"Well first, you need to close your eyes and concentrate. Take a few slow breaths."

Keely nodded her head and took a few slow breaths. Then she opened her eyes.

"Now you need to put your foot on that little thing right there." He pointed at the little lever on the ground and she put her foot on it.

"Now, you need to find a beat. Just start playing around with it. Hit the cymbals and stuff."

Keely nodded and alternated the drums and the cymbals. "Hey, this is fun!" she exclaimed. Phil smiled and gazed at her. She was too into the drums to notice him staring at her.

Keely stopped playing after about seven to eight minutes. "Wow, that's tiring," she said. Phil nodded in agreement with a grin.

"Hey, I wrote a song on my guitar," Keely said. "Do you wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, sure, you can use mine. It's in the closet."

"But Phil... you don't have a guitar," Keely said, furrowing her brow.

"Yes I do," he said. He then pulled out his WIZRD and zapped one onto his bed.

Keely looked at him and said, "You know, sometimes you amaze me, Phil."

"Good," he said and smiled at her.

Then she began her song.

Who you are

Is not important

Not important at all, yeah

When you're lost

I will find you

And when you're down

I will pick you up again

You always

Put me in a good mood

You'll always

Be there for me

And the part that you don't know

Is that you're mine

Only mine

Everytime I see your shining face

It lifts me up into the clouds

I don't know

How exactly you do it

I guess it's just your charm

Your charm

You always

Put me in a good mood

You'll always

Be there for me

And the part that you don't know

Is that you're mine

Only mine

Only mine, only mine

You'll always be mine

Only mine, only mine

You'll always be mine

You always

Put me in a good mood

You'll always

Be there for me

And the part that you don't know

Is that you're mine

Is that you're mine

Only mine

"Wow, Keel, that's... I'm... I'm speechless!" Phil exclaimed. "It's wonderful!"

"So you really liked it?" Keely said as she sat the guitar down on Phil's bed and looked up at him.

"Keel, LIKED is an understatement! I loved it!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," she said as she laid back on the bed and rested her head on one of his pillows.

"I wish I could write songs," Phil said. Keely gave him a sympathetic look. "I wish I could just sing."

Keely smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Phil, I'm sure you can sing."

"Try me," he said.

"Well, you can sing 'O Robotree' very well!"

"Yeah... well... it's very rare for me to be able to sing well."

Keely said nothing as she followed Phil downstairs.

"So," Phil said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Uh... wanna go online?" she asked.

"Sure." Phil grabbed his laptop and he zapped one from the WIZRD for Keely to use. They then signed on to their accounts. Of course, Keely got an instant message from a friend.

englishgurl90 - hey keely

PDluvr01 - hey vi! where hav u been lately?

englishgurl90 - everywhere... shopping, mostly... my aunt is forcing me to go with her everywhere

PDluvr01 - ugh

englishgurl90 - u have NO idea!

PDluvr01 - lol

englishgurl90 - ...yeah... haha...

PDluvr01 - lol

englishgurl90 - lol

PDluvr01 - so... when r u coming bac from england?

englishgurl90 - january 1

PDluvr01 - o realy? yay! i miss u

englishgurl90 - i miss u 2... i g2g, we're goin out 2 eat

PDluvr01 - ok, incase i dont see u... merry xmas, hav fun!

englishgurl90 - thanx, i will... thank u, merry xmas!

englishgurl90 has signed off.  
End of Chapter 20

okay, the next chappie is the last one... that is where the Pheely action takes place! please review! 


	21. A Christmas Miracle

Okay, people, this is the last chapter! It's been great working with you, and when I become a famous author I'll remember all you little people! haha just kidding... i have no desire to be an author, i wanna be a singer/actress... anyway, enough boring you with my personal life... enjoy this chapter and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Chapter 21 - A Christmas Miracle

After much talking, food, and loving, it was finally time to open presents. Keely and Phil sat beside the tree indian style while Pim, Barb, Lloyd, and Mandy Teslow sat on the couches.

"Okay, who's going first this year?" Lloyd asked. Keely, Phil, and Pim all raised their hands at the same time.

"How about we do youngest to oldest?" Barb said. Pim's smile grew wide and she clapped her hands.

Everyone nodded their heads, but they didn't get the chance to finish before Pim started tearing open her first present.

"Yes! Lady X Lady X Lady X! Thanks, Keely!" she exclaimed. Keely smiled and thought, 'I can't believe she called me by my actual name.'

Then she began opening another present. This one was flat and recangular-shaped, from Mandy.

"What is this...? Oh, wow, this is awesome!" It was a video game called "Win the World." To win, you had to take over the world. Phil guessed that she would be playing it twenty-four seven and that she would beat the game in less than a week.

"Thanks, Ms. Teslow!" she exclaimed.

Pim continued on with her great presents until it was Keely's turn.

Keely pumped her fists in the air and yelled, "Yessssss!"

The first present she opened was from Pim. It was twenty dollars.

"Wow, thanks, Pim!"

"You're welcome, Blondie."

Then she opened two from her mother. They were both long-sleeved tops from Aeropostale.

"Thanks, mom!" she exclaimed.

She opened her many gifts and then Phil opened his.

"Wow, thanks, Keel! I needed these badly!" he said as he opened his present from Keely. It was thirty dollars and new drumsticks for his drum set.

"You're welcome."

Then he opened the rest of his and everyone else opened theirs.

Since Keely and her mother agreed to sleep over that night, Phil asked Keely to take a walk with him through the park. Keely said yes and they bundled up and went outside.

"So, what did you want to take a walk for, Phil? It's cold out here."

"Well, I thought you might like this," he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Keely furrowed her brow and took it gratefully.

"Another present?" she asked. Phil nodded his head. "But... why didn't you give it to me inside where everyone could see it?"

"Because it's special," he replied. "Just open it."

"Okay, no problem there," she said. Phil smiled.

Keely opened the small box and tears came to her eyes. Inside was a gold necklace, inscripted with the words, "I love you."

"Oh, Phil..." she said as a tear fell from her eye. "It's... it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"And now you know what my screename means," Phil said as he gazed into Keely's eyes.

"And now you know what mine means, too," she replied.

Phil said, talking quickly, "I'm glad you like it, I've always loved you, even when I first laid eyes on--"

He was interrupted by Keely's finger against his lips. "Phil, chill out. I have one thing to say," she said, removing her finger from his lip. He stood there, awaiting her response.

"I love you, too."

Phil was speechless at first, but then Keely grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After their kiss they hugged tightly and Phil whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Keel."

"Merry Christmas, Phil."

Then, as if by a miracle, it started to snow.

"Phil... it's... snowing!" she exclaimed with a huge grin across her face.

"Oh my gosh, it is!"

"It's a miracle," Keely said softly as she grabbed Phil's hand and started to walk down the sidewalk towards his house.

"Yeah, it is."

At this, Phil and Keely smiled.

After all, both of them had agreed that only a miracle could bring snow. And this truly was a miracle. 


End file.
